


蹩脚爸爸

by Lydia_23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, French Kissing, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, True Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_23/pseuds/Lydia_23
Summary: 当未来的女儿穿越而来，Harry和Draco如何能不当个蹩脚爸爸呢？
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	蹩脚爸爸

01.

Draco一个人躺在他的豪宅里——看天杀的格兰芬多队和拉文克劳队踢火焰杯决赛。

这本该是我们的决赛，斯莱特林队所剩无几的本土旗帜在内心狂喊。

但他没有办法——真的——

首先他们输了德比——

其次他现在得照顾这个小孩——软软的——小小的——一头黑发的——绿眼睛的——管他叫papa的——

小孩。

他才二十一岁！他不可能有个四岁的女儿！他清楚地记得他当年是个遵纪守法的小孩——至少绝对没有过未成年性行为。

他在心中狂喊，但还是无法克制自己的手——把蛋奶布丁递给Lily——“他的”小姑娘。

“谢谢papa！”

小姑娘甜甜软软地冲他微笑，Draco的心都要化掉了。他看着桌子上剩余的零食，准备全部喂进他的Lily的小肚子里。

“Lily——这儿还有——操他妈的！”

电视机里，格兰芬多队队副——同样一头黑发的——绿眼睛的——可惜不管他叫papa的Harry Potter进了他本场比赛的第三个进球。

等他骂完那句脏话之后，他才后知后觉地发现身边还端端正正地坐着个未成年。

“抱歉——抱歉——”

他支支吾吾地说，尝试着把曲奇饼塞进Lily怀里，可女孩儿却哇地一声哭了出来——

她一边打着哭嗝，一边断断续续地说着——

“papa……papa……daddy进球了你为什么要骂他……”

02.

现在是晚上九点三十二分五秒，格兰芬多和拉文克劳的比赛结束了，Harry哼着歌走到客场更衣室——他今天进了三个球，心情不错。

当他将自己脱了个干干净净，正准备拎起毛巾去洗澡时，他的手机响了起来。

一个没保存但很熟悉的号码——按理说，Harry Potter是不会接这个电话的——他很难避免自己不跟对方吵起来——可谁叫他今天进了三个球呢？

这可以弥补一切。

“Potter——papa！你为什么不叫daddy的名字！”

里面传出来的是Draco Malfoy紧张的声音，以及一个陌生的属于女孩儿的声音。

他能听到Draco Malfoy小心翼翼的因为透过电话而显得模模糊糊的解释声，Harry没有挂断电话，如果有什么能让进了三个球的Harry Potter更加快乐的话。

那无疑是看着他多年的老对头——Draco Malfoy吃瘪了。

大概过了五分多钟，Harry已经等得有些不耐烦了——他开始怀疑Draco Malfoy是不是在耍他了。

他听见旁边的队友们压低声音的调侃，Neville在问大家为什么Harry笑得那么开心，接着Ron回答说——

“百分之九十九是在跟Malfoy打电话，百分之一是交了女朋友！”

Harry听见了，黑发碧眼的格兰芬多队队副横了他从小玩到大的死党一眼，可Ron只是耸耸肩，跟他的兄弟们笑作一团。

而电话那端的Draco终于解决好了Lily，他再次端起手机，别别扭扭地叫出Harry的名字。他这时候在疯狂地思索他上一次叫Harry名字是什么时候。

他得出来个结论——大概是他们还在上小学时。

“所以说——究竟是怎么一回事？”

Harry面对更衣室中所有队友竖起的耳朵，亮起的眼睛，选择压低声音，把手机示威性地贴向自己的耳朵。

“我捡到了你的孩子！”

“是你们俩的孩子！”

Lily在一旁欢快地补充到，Draco下意识地捂住手机，接着他把又一碟点心推向Lily，小心翼翼地举起手机。

“你——你再说一遍！你捡到了我的孩子？”

Draco此刻庆幸Harry没听见Lily的那句话。他忙解释道。

“是你未来的孩子——小小的——软软的——一头黑发的——绿眼睛的小女孩，她看起来真的很像小时候的你——”

“你他妈怎么记得我小时候长什么样？”

Harry再也没法控制自己的情绪，他朝着电话大声爆了个粗口，然后在队友们的注目礼之下压低声音。

“别——别说脏话，Pot——Harry。”

Draco又往Lily那边推了杯鲜榨果汁。

“现在还有未成年在场。至于为什么——我在给你女儿——未来的女儿看你小时候的照片，特别是你演舞台剧的那些。”

接着Draco看了Harry女装演白雪公主的照片，笑出来声音，接着他发现。

Harry已经挂断了电话。

03.

这绝对是个恶作剧。

Harry Potter——鹰狮战中格兰芬多获胜的最大功臣，没参加任何庆祝活动，驱车前往斯莱特林区。

希望那些小报记者都在报道火焰杯的最终得主，实在不行报道一下Gellert Grindelwald亲自到场为前夫助威也可以——

他不希望，也不敢看到明天小报的头条是什么《队副转投敌队——格兰芬多队的待遇究竟有多差？》《几亿妄为？狂砸违约金还是和平转会？》。

他会被Dumbledore打死的。

但他还是老老实实地把车开进Draco家的车库——就像他没保存Draco的电话号码，却费更大的力气将他背了下来，倔强地跟对方互称姓氏，偶尔也要把几乎要叫出口的Draco咽回肚子。

矛盾啊——变得成熟好像只是让他学会自欺欺人了呀。

他走进Draco家里，一个团子立刻扑进他的怀里。

那真的是个小小的——软软的——一头黑发的——绿眼睛的小女孩儿，他知道Draco没说错，这团子真的就像是他的孩子。

“papa！”

更领他感到晴天霹雳的是——团子扭头冲Draco露出来一个超级耀眼的笑容——

“papa——这就是年轻时的daddy吗？”

“什么？”

Harry指向Draco，语气是惊奇惊讶的，虽然他夹带私货来了一点不易察觉的惊喜。

“他是你papa——那我是什么？”

“你是我daddy呀。”

小姑娘的语气天真无邪——她坚定不移地相信——两个大男人是可以生小孩的。

Draco和Harry对视了一眼，最终Draco决定打破Lily的幻想。

“Lily……”

Harry这才发现Lily的名字跟他妈妈是一样的——这非常像他命名的性格——他真的这么想过，以后的女儿叫他妈妈的名字，而儿子叫爸爸的。

Draco蹲下来看着Lily的眼睛——清澈的定定地看着他不转动眼珠的。

“男人和男人是不能生小孩的。”

他们看着Lily若有所思地点点头，接着嚎啕大哭。

04.

“我想我们得假扮一阵子情侣——正好夏休期到了——大不了不去度假了。”

当Harry成功地用他最平淡最令人犯困的声音读完一个又一个《诗翁彼豆故事集》中的童话故事后，Lily终于合上了眼睛，嘟哝着。

“daddy给我个晚安吻吧。”

Harry亲了亲团子的额头。蹑手蹑脚地逃离这间客房——显然是他偶尔居住过的那间。他们和Draco终于有时间商量一下对策。

“就这么办吧——”

Draco从来都没有觉得小孩子这么折磨人过，或许跟她是Harry的女儿有关。

说实在的，Harry Potter这个成年人也是那么的折磨人：

让人又爱又恨。

接着他们又得研究Harry今天晚上住在哪里的问题——

“我家没有别的已经收拾好的客房。”

Draco咬着字眼一字一顿地说，他希望Harry能透过外壳看清其中鲜美甜软的嫩肉。

可他平常给人的印象未免太过于深刻，Harry很容易就把这理解成了逐客令。

“你是说让我在晚上十一点钟——还他妈是踢了九十分钟比赛，哄了半个小时小孩子睡觉的情况下，再开车回去？”

Harry的语句短促，顾忌着熟睡的Lily，他下意识地压低了声音。

“没有！”

Draco也不免着急起来。

“我的意思是——你今晚要么跟我睡，要么就滚到客厅睡沙发！还有——你以后最好少说点脏话。”

“那你也得控制一下自己的嘴巴。”

Harry跟着Draco走进他的卧室，再一次洗了澡——他因为哄Lily睡觉又出了一身汗，穿上Draco的旧睡衣。

“糟糕的审美。”

他躺在Draco的床上，霸占着Draco的枕头，搂着Draco抱枕，盖着Draco的被子，挑剔着Draco的睡衣配色。

“把你的头发吹干了再他妈上我的床。”

Draco盯着Harry枕着的枕头上濡湿的一圈水渍说。

“克制你骂人的欲望。”

Harry慢悠悠地爬起来，用Draco的吹风机吹头发——手法粗暴，用Draco用过的理论怼Draco。

Draco此刻想不出来话来反驳。

05.

接着，他们并排躺在床上，睡两个枕头，盖一床被子——不自觉地挨得很近。

他们上一次挨得这么近是什么时候？

Harry放空大脑去想。

大概是小学的某次夏令营吧。

Draco此刻也在想这件事。

然后他们试图讨论出一套跟Lily相处的约法三章，没有结果。

唯一的一条禁令是不要骂脏话。

06.

第二天早上起来他们是被阳光叫醒的，Lily有着良好的生物钟，哒哒哒踏着比她的小脚大很多号的拖鞋走到主卧室，哗啦一声拉开窗帘，阳光直接洒在Draco和Harry身上。

“papa！”

“Lily……”

“daddy！”

“Lily……”

昨晚的相互约束非常成功，尽管是在夏休期的第一天在八点钟被叫醒，他们也没有尝试骂出一句脏话。

“Lily宝贝……”

经过一个晚上的心理暗示，Harry已经成功把自己代入老父亲的身份。

“想吃什么？让你的……你的Draco papa去做饭。”

你在干什么？

Draco用眼神质问着Harry，Harry试着回了个反正我不会做饭，你自己看着办的眼神。他不知道Draco是否能理解他的意思。

“小甜饼！蛋奶布丁！热可可！”

“小孩子可不能一大早就吃的这么不健康，还是让你的Draco papa做点健康食品给你吃吧！还有——我要吃超大份起司通心粉配煎培根。”

“Harry Potter！”

Draco简直就是在低吼了。

“我以为你知道自己是个现役足球运动员。”

“处在夏休期的那种。”

Harry一脸无辜地回望回去。

Draco最受不了这个，一直受不了这个。

他突然有点明白未来的自己好像真的可能会和Harry在一起——在抛弃了某种特定的偏见以及无视了外界的目光之后。

爱永远是突然降临的，只有那些从来没有爱过的人，才以为爱是一种感情渐变的过程。①

07.

此刻Draco像个真正的家庭煮夫一样，哼着歌在厨房里做着起司通心粉配煎培根——正常份量的双人份，给Lily做的三明治丢在烤箱里保温。

Harry打开Draco的电视，跳出来的是霍格沃兹体育频道——昨晚正转播火焰杯决赛，他闷闷地笑了，不能够把声音完全笼在心里。

Draco听见了，大叫：

“Harry Potter你笑什么？”

他笑得更加肆无忌惮，把《海绵宝宝》调出来——正巧是派大星为了继续和《海绵宝宝》做朋友放弃脑子的那集。

“没笑什么！”

他冲厨房喊了回去。

接着Draco端着三人的早餐走出来，叫看着《海绵宝宝》笑得前仰后合的一大一小起来吃饭。

“你会为了我放弃脑子吗？”

Harry鬼使神差地对着Draco说，而Draco只是对着他笑了一下。

08.

吃完饭之后他们尝试着做点饭后运动，Harry穿上手套去扑Lily射来的球，他尽量把自己伪装得跟Lily是同一个水平的。

不太成功。

Lily不一会儿就大叫着“Harry daddy就知道骗小孩子！”

Draco则站起来说“那Draco papa陪小Lily踢球。”

他完全不知道收敛，左拆右挡把Lily踢来的球通通收入囊中。

Lily又喊着“跟Draco papa踢球一点意思都没有！”

但他们还是凭借着一小块红丝绒蛋糕跟Lily重归于好。

09.

今天是轮到Draco给Lily讲睡前故事，Harry已经做好了等上那么半个小时的心理准备，可Draco不一会儿就从Lily的卧室里出来了。

“你怎么这么快？”

Harry不由得脱口而出这充满歧义的词句。

Draco把《诗翁彼豆故事集》塞进Harry怀里。

“给你，拿好了。”

“你自己干嘛不拿？”

Harry端着那本又厚又重的旧书往主卧那边走去。

“这可是我的大脑。”

Draco带着笑意说道，Harry吃惊地回头看着Draco——《诗翁彼豆故事集》差一点掉在地上，幸好他凭借运动员优秀的运动神经给捞了回来。

“我把我的大脑放弃掉了——如果你想的话——我的眼睛——我的耳朵——甚至我的心——我都可以为你放弃。”

Harry一步一步往后退去，直到后背抵上门板，Draco步步紧逼。

“我之前从来都不知道派大星是怎么想的——就算他有了脑子，我也觉得他是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。但直到Lily出现，直到你重新来到，我才明白——”

“才明白原来真的有些人——有些事情——有些爱，没法掩藏，高于一切。他不会让人疯狂，反而像盛夏的阳光照在身上，明亮耀眼。”

Harry刚想违背诺言，狠狠地冲着这满口谎话的傻瓜吐出几个少儿不宜的脏字。

可他仿佛才是那个丢掉大脑的派大星。

“我也一样。”

他的声音有点颤抖。

旧书随着Draco吻上来的动作而滑落在地，砰的一声闷响。

好吧，Lily的存在真的预示着些什么。

10.

他们在夜晚试图真正把Lily给制造出来，第二天起床的时候已经是中午。

Lily不见了，他们塔拉着拖鞋，几乎要穿着睡衣冲出家门寻找，却发现Lily留在客厅桌面上的小纸条——

byebye，Draco papa。

byebye，Harry daddy。

她已经回到了自己的世界了。

11.

等到了Draco和Harry二十六岁的时候，他们才发现两个大男人真的是不能通过活塞运动生出甜甜软软的小姑娘的。

他们的小女孩Lily是通过代孕出生的。

当他们在ins上把婚姻状态改成已婚，互相承认对方就是自己的伴侣，他们甚至还有了一个通过代孕而来，跟他们都有血缘关系的小女儿时。

全英国的小报记者都在欢呼——

又有大新闻了。

①《夜孔雀》 


End file.
